


Her Erotic Inventions

by LollieBerrymilk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Science Fiction, Tentacles, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollieBerrymilk/pseuds/LollieBerrymilk
Summary: Plincet is the sexiest agent in the Intergalactic Secret Service: beautiful, flexible, and devoted to the pursuit of pleasure, even during hand-to-hand combat. When he’s assigned to investigate Nania Crossbalt, glamorous sex-toy inventor and Plincet’s biggest crush, he can’t believe his luck. He might not be able to focus on anything but her most brilliant invention – those iridescent, silky tentacles – but she’s got a much more dangerous device hidden in her spaceship.





	1. Ensnared in Tentacles

Plincet sat in the briefing room, smoothing his skirt over his thighs. Adlin was fiddling with the screen at the front of the room while the other agents filed in, brows scrunched in consternation. It blinked bright blue, then black, green, and finally showed the logo of _Intergalactic Secret Service_ in its red and gold letters. Adlin sighed, tugged her ponytail tighter, and leant against the wall as the last few agents took their seats.

Dallon sat next to Plincet and nudged him in the ribs. “What’s this about?”

Plincent shrugged, then turned to face the front when Adlin cleared her throat. The chatter dissipated.

“Apologies for the late notice. We have a new mission, currently situated in Station Ryga, and we cannot let it reach its destination at _Guardon_ headquarters. It belongs to an inventor, Nania Crossbalt. You may have heard of her. Always in the gossip blogs with a pretty new man hanging off her tentacles.”

Plincet’s mind began to hum as photos of Nania appeared on the screen, with her intense, slanted eyes and her sleek, short hair and her impeccable fashion and those tentacles, pearly, white if not for the shimmering of colours in the light and shadow, flowing elegantly as they fanned out behind her, or held aloft her latest invention, or wound around the waist of her last boyfriend. Plincet pressed one hand to his lips and one in his lap, to hide the twitch beneath his skirt. Dallon gave him a mischievous glance, and Plincet’s shoulders rose in thrilled embarrassment.

Adlin continued, unaware of the pulsing of blood in Plincet’s groin. “We have received intelligence that Ms Crossbalt has created a torture device for Guardon, and it has already been used to gather unimaginably sensitive information about the governments in three galaxies.”

Curpa rose her hand in the front row, and Adlin gave a curt shake of her head.

“Even I am unaware of this information. All we need to concern ourselves with is that no more information can get into Guardon’s hands, and this device is to be confiscated or destroyed.” Adlin surveyed the room, and continued when all eyes were trained on her. “Here is an artist’s rendering of what the device looks like, based on intelligence reports.”

The screen changed to a 3D image of what looked like a chamber full of clear liquid. A panel on the left side showed dials, buttons, and a screen. What looked like a latch was on the right hand side, at the edge of the glass wall.

“If we cannot confiscate the device, we will need to destroy this panel, and the top of the chamber.” Adlin tapped the roof in the image. “We understand that this is where the liquid is created and dispensed from. We don’t yet know what the liquid is, or what it will do.”

As she began to outline the plan, Plincet felt his face heat, hoping he would get chosen to infiltrate Nania’s ship, though terror stung his arousal. He shifted in his seat; even the cushioned fabric stimulated his skin.

“Plincet,” Adlin announced, making him jump a little, “You’ll be our scout. Dallon and Ferdoc will help you get on board her ship. Report back with any weak points you can find, then search for the device and its blueprints. Then Curpa will come on board and destroy them while you make sure Nania is none the wiser. If we can’t achieve our objective with stealth, then we’ll storm the ship. Give us updates as you go.”

Plincet nodded, mind running through his tactics of distraction. He only half listened to the rest of the briefing, instead wondering which panties he should wear. Definitely something from Nania’s own brand of lingerie. Would a G-string be too impractical?

His eyes suddenly refocussed on his surroundings when his colleagues began standing up and filing out of the room. Dallon grabbed him by the elbow and led him down the corridor towards their dorms.

He snickered and said, “Torture device, huh? I thought her line of work was pleasure.”

“Yeah.” Plincet blinked at him. “Maybe Guardon’s paying her a lot.”

Dallon’s expression smoothed into seriousness. “Or maybe she agrees with them.”

“Sexy evil inventor. I like it.” Plincet hugged himself around the middle.

“Oh, boy.” Dallon slapped him on the back. “Don’t go betraying just ‘cause you’ve got a crush.”

“I’d never.” Plincet looked at him with alarm. “If I have to crush my crush, I will.” He gave Dallon a winning smile.

Dallon laughed loud and gave him another back slap. “You’re the best. See you in five hours.”

Plincet smiled fondly as he watched Dallon sprint down to his dorm. He was one of their only colleagues who laughed at his jokes.

Inside his own room, Plincent pulled his shirt off his head and shimmied out of his skirt, walking straight for his wardrobe. His reflection in the mirrored sliding doors was flushed, with tousled honey coloured hair and deep brown eyes. A little pubic hair, also honey coloured, tufted out the top of his pink panties. He’d had the rest of his hair removed, leaving his skin smooth and soft. He pulled the panties down over his lean, muscular thighs, and they dropped to rest around his ankles. His cock sprang up, now free, and leaked fluid from its engorged tip.

Inside his wardrobe, he had a shelf dedicated to sex toys, most invented by Nania herself. He picked the biggest prostate stimulator, the Infinity Deluxe, and took it to his bed with a bottle of lube.

“Oh, Nania,” he moaned as he lay on his back.

He pressed his fingers between his thighs, and spread them slowly, rolling his hips back into the bed. Squirting lube onto the stimulator, he turned the rubbery purple surface slick and dripping. He moaned at the touch of its cold, curved head at his rim. Across his small room in the mirror, he watched as it slid inside his tight hole. The stretch burned delightfully, and he rocked his hips up into the press.

“Yes, punish me!” he gasped and groaned.

The stimulator widened further, and the curved part pressed deep inside him, almost at the perfect angle. He pushed the toy all the way in with a grunt. His eyelashes fluttered at the pressure against his prostate from inside him, while the outside of the toy rested against his perineum.

He grabbed his tablet from his bedside table and switched on his favourite video – the one where Nania introduced the Infinity Deluxe on her vlog. Her lips were painted the same glossy purple as the toy, and her lab coat was parted down the middle to reveal bare cleavage. As the video began, he switched on his toy. The wave of heat that surged up inside him almost made him drop his tablet. Her voice accompanied the silent vibrations that made his prostate sing, caught between the toy from both inside and outside. They slowly built into a heavy pulse as she smoothed her hand along the toy. He wondered what those manicured fingers felt like, pinning his hips down, pressing inside his mouth, tickling his rim. But – oh! – there was the best part – her tentacles winding out around her. One snaked out to take the toy and switch it on. It vibrated just like Plincet’s.

“Would you like me to make it move?” she murmured to the camera in a low, deep voice.

“Yes!” Plincet moaned. “Yes, yes!”

In unison, they both switched the toy into move mode. Both ends began to knead at Plincet, and his rim tingled and twitched. He arched his back, dropped his tablet on the duvet, and fisted his hands in his hair. Every nerve in his body hummed, cried out to be touched. He rubbed at his nipples, pinched them hard, kneaded their perky peaks. His hips writhed and trembled, his knees bent up and rubbed together, then spread out, flattening against the duvet. Untouched, his cock dripped precome onto his stomach and twitched with every move of the toy.

“Now, I’m to take it up to the top level. I hope you’re ready.” Nania’s voice was smooth and left no room for argument.

Plincet flicked the toy’s switch to the highest level. A violent thrust knocked the breath out of him and left him gasping, clawing at his chest and curling his toes. Come spurted from his cock in thick ropes, droplets reaching his chin. He imagined her licking them off, then shoving her tongue deep inside his mouth, pinning his hands down so he couldn’t escape the lowering hum against his now oversensitive prostate. The toy’s movements slowed to a stop as he twitched and lay spent, delirious and calm.

Before he could doze off, he took the toy out with a grunt and switched the tablet off with one of his clean fingers. He took the toy into his little shower, and let the jet of hot water scald his mess away. Even now, his cock twitched with interest as he probed himself clean with two gentle fingers.

Once clean, he set his alarm and lay on his towel to sleep for a couple of hours.

 

***

 

Plincet walked through the main street of Station Ryga, flanked by Dallon and Ferdoc. He was wearing a tight, stretchy t-shirt underneath a cropped jacket, matching skirt that just covered his ass, and boots that came half way up his thighs. They all matched the soft white of the walls he’d seen in Nania’s vlogs. Dallon and Ferdoc blended in with the metallic grey of the walkways that networked throughout the station, connecting to every dock.

“Call us if you need help. We’ll stay nearby.” Ferdoc wrung her hands and glanced at Plincet. Her bob bounced around her face as she walked.

“I know.” Plincet smiled. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve slithered out of tighter spots than this.”

Dallon snorted. “I don’t think you’re the one who’ll be slithering in tight spots.”

Plincet laughed. “We’ll see.” His steps took on a jauntier gait.

“Stay safe,” Ferdoc whispered and squeezed his forearm.

Warmth coiled inside Plincet and he nudged her cheek with his nose. “Same to you.”

Nania’s ship was in the wealthier part of Station Ryga, past a gate requiring a swipe card to pass through. The trio swiped themselves in with their secret service issued cards, and stepped onto a cleaner pathway lined with potted trees and large, privately owned space ships. Plincet had seen Nania’s ship online, and had admired its almond shape, matching Nania’s logo. As soon as his eyes alighted on its shining hull, he squeaked with excitement. He was within walking distance of the conductor of so many of his throbs and squirms of pleasure. And a torture device on its way to Guardon headquarters. He mustn’t forget that.

Down the road, a police officer stood observing the milling travellers. Dallon jabbed his thumb in the officer’s direction. “Leave it to me.” He walked with constructed aimlessness, while Plincet and Ferdoc slipped into the alcove in which Nania’s ship was docked.

With one last look at Dallon speaking with wide gestures to the police officer, they circled around the ship, scanning for any secret or emergency entrances.

“Got it.” Ferdoc stopped at an apparently seamless expanse of curved metal. She honed her scanner onto it and found the right point to attach her magnetic decoder. Plincet watched her fingers twist the dials and type into the keypad faster than his brain could process.

“Alarm trip disabled,” she muttered as she worked. “Security system blocked… And…here we go. The door should open for us.”

True to her word, a rectangular line of grooves appeared in the side of the ship. Slowly, the pane of metal rose, then shifted to the side with a hiss. The interior was dark and full of shadows.

“Good luck,” Ferdoc whispered and patted the small of Plincet’s back.

Plincet beamed, blew her a kiss, and climbed into the ship. The door hissed closed behind him.

Instantly, her voice came from his tiny earpiece, “Plincet has boarded the ship. Dallon and I will stay close. Ferdoc out.”

“Good job. Keep us updated. “Adlin’s voice replied.

Plincet tapped at the Morse Code communicator attached to the inside of his sleeve, mapping out the room he was in. _40m emergency room spare space suits jetpacks._ As he poked his head out the door, he tapped, _long curved corridor doors along internal wall_.

The corridor was only occupied by a long painting of a couple entwined in a forest. Plincet edged past it and along the surrounding white wall, until, just visible ahead, he spotted a tall figure. The patches along the man’s sleeve looked an awful lot like the Guardon insignia and medals. With silence and fluid footsteps, Plincet approached the soldier from behind, just in time for him to turn around, long gun held in front of his chest.

“Ah!” Plincet exclaimed with delight and cocked his hip. Before the man could respond, Plincet took hold of his collar and kissed him hard. The man stiffened against him, then relaxed as Plincet coaxed his mouth open with his tongue. Slowly, his fingers moved their grip from the man’s collar to his neck, pressing tight at his oesophagus. The man’s lips slipped from Plincet’s as his knees buckled, then he slumped to the floor.

Plincet let him go and darted down the corridor, wary of more soldiers or guards. It opened up to an entry chamber filled with plush white couches and more risqué paintings, but not a soul to enjoy them. Across the way, one door was ajar. Plincet hurried over to it and poked his head inside. Again, devoid of life, but most certainly not empty. He stepped through the door, almost in a trance, and stopped before one of the six desks in the large room.

There, sat the prettiest sex wand Plincet had ever seen. Pink that gleamed like a pearl, eight smooth inches long, and topped with a gilded heart set with jewels. Next to it, lay a notepad covered in pencil scribbles; its heading read _Princess Carlin’s New Toy_. Plincet slid his forefinger along the shaft, to its blunt head, and imagined it slathered with strawberry lube and sliding past his quivering sphincter. His hips canted in an eager display, cock twitching, snug as it was in his panties.

“What have we here?” A low, smooth murmur poured into his ear and he tensed, finger still poised over the toy. Warm breath flowed down his neck and a soft hand landed on his ass, fingertips brushing just past where his skirt ended. “Come to steal my ideas, hmm?”

“Oh, no.” Plincet craned his head back and flicked his eyelashes coquettishly at Nania’s steady gaze. “I’m merely your biggest fan.”

Nania gasped with a smile, and her hand contracted in a squeeze. “A stalker? How exciting. The closest I’ve had to a stalker was when that woman tried to jump me when I was giving a talk. What was it on? Safe sex? Experimental sex?”

Plincent flushed. “It was on consent.”

“Ah! You’re right. Terribly ironic.” She let out a hard laugh and smacked Plincent’s ass.

Plincent flinched, a shiver running up his spine, and bit his lip. Slowly, he released it, while Nania watched with an intent gaze. “I’m sorry.”

“How did you find me?” her voice turned low again.

“I followed you from Agarton,” Plincet said a little too quickly.

Nania cocked her head. “What’s your favourite of my creations?”

“Sometimes the Infinity Deluxe, and sometimes the Featherwhip – depends on my mood.”

Nania hummed indulgently, eyes narrowing in contentment. “I think you’re my type. What’re you wearing?” She slid her fingertips up under his skirt, to brush at the edge of his panties.

“Only the best, of course.” He lifted his skirt up, giving her a view of the silky, translucent material arcing over his ass cheeks.

She gasped and held his hips in two steady hands. “You do have good taste!”

Plincet shivered within her touch. “They keep me moist where I need to be, but stay –“ he cut himself off with a lewd moan, body convulsing as something even silkier touched the hem of his panties. Smooth, slick without being wet, and deft as it lifted the hem. He arched back to see glinting white tentacles curving out from behind Nania.

“This is what you wanted, hmm?” Her voice was gentle.

Plincet nodded and fought not to squirm into her touch. A slow smile spread across her face and a wicked glimmer shone in her eyes. Her tentacle hooked around the upper hem of his panties and pulled them down. The silky friction across his shaft had him moaning, falling forward and pressing his palms into the desk before him. As his panties fell around his ankles, more tentacles began stripping him of the rest of his clothes, while others already snaked underneath to tease hidden skin.

Nania paused at his boot zippers. “These are sexy, but,” she hummed, “I want to take advantage of every nerve in your body.”

Plincent whined, “Please.”

Two tentacles slid the zippers down with a zing, and more lifted his thighs up as the boots were pulled off his feet. He leant back against her chest, feet no longer on the ground, and nuzzled against her jaw. Two sheer stockings were slipped off his feet, and he was bare.

“Now,” she turned him swiftly with both hands and tentacles, until they were nose to nose, “how rude of me.”

She tilted her head and pressed her lips against his, meeting his eagerly open mouth with scraping teeth and a delving tongue. He wound his arms around her neck, and his legs were hiked up around her hips, tentacles coiled around his thighs.

With a swack, she parted their lips and said, “What’s your name, honey?”

“Plincet,” he said without thinking, breathing against her mouth.

Her lip quirked up. “Cute. Pretty. Suits you.”

He shivered at the praise and wriggled his shoulders. Smooth tentacles shifted against his back, making him shiver again.

True to her promise, he felt more slide between his toes and along his arch, light and tickling. He gripped her shoulders to stop himself from squirming away. He never knew he had a thing for foot tickling – or maybe it was just Nania tickling his feet that did it for him. She could touch him anywhere and make him sing with pleasure. And, oh, she did, sliding down his back and into his sensitive ass crack, around his waist, pinching and rubbing his nipples, skimming his pubic hair.

And then, forcing a grunt from his lungs, a tight coil around the base of his cock, then another just under the head.

Her hands held his hips slightly away from her and she looked down in satisfaction at his swollen member. “Can’t have you spoiling our fun, can we?”

He nodded, rocking within her embrace. The restrictive touch and the slight shift of the tentacles against his cock sent his head spinning. He rested his forehead against hers, grounding himself in her touch. It felt safe.

So when the tentacle nestled between his ass cheeks began to stroke at his rim, he relaxed, opening up to the penetration. He threw his head back and moaned, giving her the opportunity to suck rhythmically against his Adam’s apple. The tentacle began small, but thickened once deep inside him, pulsing like his breaths, stretching him slowly. The press and release against his prostate had him moaning in time and rocking his hips. She obliged, keeping the tentacle thick and dragging it in and out in a slow tease.

“More!” he groaned, thrusts impeded by her firm hands at his hips.

But she had other ideas about where that ‘more’ would press, wriggle and penetrate. A tentacle nudged at the slit of his cock, then whittled down into thinness before his eyes. He squealed in shock and a mixture of pain and pleasure as it pressed inside his urethra. Scratching at her shoulders, he bit her top lip. She licked inside his mouth, and he sucked on her tongue, whining.

She took her tongue back when he had calmed, and murmured, “Good boy.”

A tentacle cupped his face and stroked, and he nuzzled into its silky surface.

“You want a taste?”

He nodded against the tentacle, and opened his mouth as it pressed between his lips. It tasted of mild and sweet musk, and he sucked to get more of the flavour. Eyelashes wet and flitting, he watched her face, and saw the ripple of pleasure run through her features, rolling eyes and stuttering breath. He sucked more firmly, hollowing his cheeks, and watched her jaw slacken. She pushed further inside, and he took her into the back of his throat without gagging.

“Your body is amazing,” she moaned, grasping his face between her hands and leaving his hips to gyrate with abandon.

The tentacle pumping in and out of his ass dragged back to his rim, then pounded in, filling him completely and thickening further. It began to massage his prostate in rolling waves, while the other wriggled inside his urethra. Yet another pressed against his perineum and rubbed in a matching rhythm.

Nania lost her composure. She licked and nipped a messy trail of saliva down Plincet’s jaw and neck, over his collarbones and into his clavicle. She sucked at a nipple while a tentacle kneaded the other. He whined around the tentacle in his mouth, toes curling and nails digging into her shoulders.

She was panting and scrunching her eyes closed when she finally released her hold on his cock, uncoiling the two restraining tentacles and unsheathing from his urethra. He spurted hot cum over the chest of her lab coat as they both moaned loud and long, tightening their embrace. He slumped against her, quivering, and cum smeared over his chest.

The room slid past in a giddy haze and he let himself be carried, then lain on soft sheets. The tentacle inside his ass slipped free, and he whined, wriggling.

“Oh, shhhh,” Nania cooed, stroking his face.

He fell asleep with aftershocks still fluttering in his pelvis.

 

***

 

Plincet cracked a dopey eye open, and squinted at the dim light. Adlin was chanting his name in his earpiece like an alarm. After a moment, he registered the long stretch of sheets over his body and the dressing table beside him.

“Plincet. I know you’re awake. Give me an update.”

He sighed and hefted himself up, suppressing a moan at the slight pain in his ass. As he stood up, he glanced at Nania’s sleeping body, half submerged in rumpled white sheets. His movements ceased, and he watched her back rise and fall, expand and contract. The curve of her spine was perfect, but even more enchanting was the almond shaped mark running down most of her back. It was the same iridescent white as her tentacles, even in such scant light.

He let out a sigh of breath and tore his eyes from her, leaving the room without a sound. Back in the room of their encounter, he darted over to his discarded clothes and found the sleeve of his jacket. Pulling out the Morse Code communicator, he stood up and began tapping out what he could see. _Room just off the entrance hall filled with desks inventions notes_. He paused and looked back at the bedroom door. _Investigating_.

Each desk displayed an invention in various states of completion. One, the _Ass Master_ , was mostly wires, but the sketch next to it looked promising.

 _Dildos prostate massagers clit ticklers nipple jewellery,_ he communicated.

The nipple jewellery was two rings of pink pearls, connected by a rose gold chain inset with flecks of pink gemstone. Plincet fitted them over his nipples, where they were tight but comfortable. Looking around, he spied a mirror and tiptoed over to it. The pink brought out the flush in his skin. He giggled softly behind his hand and struck a coy pose, hip cocked but hand covering his crotch.

The pad of a footstep came behind him, and he whirled around, dropping his communicator. A rush of adrenaline made his cock twitch. Nania was standing in the bedroom doorway, smooth skin glowing in the light.

“Got curious?” She walked over to him and flicked at the chain.

“Sorry.” Plincet covered his cheek with his hand.

“It’s okay. I’ve been needing to test these out, anyway.”

With a tap against one of the pearls, they hummed into life, vibrating against Plincet’s nipples.

“Ah!” He bit his knuckles and arched his back, cock twitching up, half hard.

“Such little attention and you’re already like this.” She stepped closer, hand reaching for his cock, then stopped.

A tentacle snaked down from behind her and she lifted her foot, revealing the communicator. The tentacle brought it up to her eye level and she peered at it. She clicked her tongue, and Plincet squirmed, a burning blush creeping down his neck.

“Did you kiss and tell?” She fixed him with an intent stare.

“Just to my own notes,” he gushed. “I’m sorry.”

“I can’t have details about my new inventions getting out before they’re patented.” Her tentacle squeezed the communicator.

“I didn’t transmit anything like that; I promise.” It was the truth, he reasoned as he gave her a winsome smile.

“What did you send?” Her voice deepened and she gripped his chin in one hand.

“That your tentacles feel like silk, and you’re gentle, vicious, all consuming…” he trailed off.

She smirked and chuckled. “I like that.”

With a firm kiss, she let him go, and walked away. He followed, nipples still vibrating and body still humming from adrenaline. The way her soft thighs and perky ass moved as she walked was mesmerising. The mark on her back was smooth again. He reached out, caught her around the waist, and pressed a hand to the silky patch of skin. She laughed, then the skin beneath his hand rippled, and a tentacle emerged to wind around his arm.

“Amazing,” he whispered.

“Thanks.” She turned her head to wink at him. “Made them myself.”

Another tentacle emerged and wound down and into one of his boots, lying on the floor. Plincet’s breath caught, but he tried to remain unaffected, stroking Nania’s back.

“Unh.” She rolled her hips. “Feels nice.”

Closing her eyes, she hummed. Plincet rubbed the edges of the almond shape in little circles. She exhaled the most luxurious breath, then stopped, eyes snapping open. The tentacle wound back up to hold a small object in front of her face. Plincet’s mini ray gun. She tore away from him and flattened her back against the wall by the door.

“You brought a gun onto my ship?” she hissed.

“I always carry it,” he tried.

“Tell me why you’re really here. Fess up. You’re with Guardon?”

Reluctantly, he shook his head.

“You better not be,” she spat her words out.

“I’m not. They’re terrible.”

“Evil.” She shuddered.

“Are they,” Plincet hesitated, “giving you trouble?”

Nania’s skin turned pallid and her shoulders rose, hands clawing against the walls. “I’m fine.”

“I can help you,” his voice rose, confident and sure.

She darted back to him and clamped a hand over his mouth. “Not so loud. I’m being guarded.”

“How many?” he murmured through her fingers.

“Just one. But he’s –“

“Dead.”

“What?” She removed her hand from his mouth.

“I killed him when I boarded. Sorry.” He grimaced.

“Oh, don’t be!” She squeezed his shoulders, then brought him in for a fervent kiss. “Whoever you are, I need you on my side.”

“I am. Just tell me what’s going on.”

“Guardon trapped me. They’re making me create a torture device for them. Now the guard’s dead, we can disable his tracking signal and run away,” she gushed, eyes brightening.

“We?” Plincet couldn’t help smiling.

“You killed one of Guardon’s toughest thugs. I’m keeping you around. Plus,” she hooked a finger around the chain connecting his nipples and tugged him forward, speaking against his mouth, “you’ll be the sexiest bodyguard in the universe.”

 

***

 

After looting the Guardon soldier’s pockets, bag, boots, and orifices, Nania took their electronic spoils to the control room. A large window spanned the far wall, showing the space station’s railing and beams, and the ships moored in the opposite row of docks. The outside station appeared dull next to the pristine and brightly lit interior of the control room. Sitting in a gleaming chair, with palms flat against an interface flickering with ever-changing data, sat a young woman in a tight-fitting bodysuit. Her bob hairstyle swayed very little as she turned rigidly to face Nania and Plincet.

She blinked, cocked her head, and said, “A visitor.”

“Yes.” Nania hurried over to her, extending her handful of devices. “Plincet. He helped me obtain these.”

The woman took the devices and stared at them a moment, the corners of her lips quirking up like two on switches. “Thank you, Plincet. These are much appreciated.”

She set them down on a nearby desk and began to take them apart with nimble fingers, picking out wires and lifting circuit boards.

“This is Renny, a collaboration between Farva Daclan and I.” Nania gestured for Plincet, who couldn’t suppress a gasp. Farva Daclan was even more famous than Nania, the best artificial intelligence scientist in the world, according to the media. “I know,” Nania said with unconcealed pride. “You’d better stay hush about this. We’re nowhere near ready for the world to know about our fledgling project.”

Plincet pressed his finger to his lips and nodded. Meanwhile, Renny had completed her dissection of the devices.

“Guardon is no longer tracking us,” she said with certainty. “I checked our system already. They were unable to breach my firewalls.”

“Perfect.” Nania squeezed Renny’s arm, producing an expression of delight Plincent hadn’t before seen on a robot. “Take us out of here, please. Head for Retallia Resort.”

“Excellent choice.” Renny nodded and returned to the interface, while Plincet tapped the location into his Morse Code communicator. He’d never heard of it, but he’d never argue with a trip to a resort.

“Come on, gorgeous.” Nania grabbed his ass and nudged him in the direction of the exit. “We’ve got a long flight, but I’m sure you can entertain me.”

Plincet shivered, tilted his head back to flick his eyes at her, and led the way back to her bedroom. He stretched out on her bed, feet tangling in the rumpled sheets, as she slowly made her way towards him. Her steps were graceful, balanced on the balls of her feet, calves tense. She crawled over him and settled with her hands on either side of his shoulders and her knees on either side of his hips. Even without her tentacles extended, Plincet felt exquisitely trapped. He squirmed, toes curling, and lashes fluttering as he met her steady gaze.

Their kiss was soft, deep and languid, a wet press of lips and tongue, sucking gently at each other’s flesh. Plincet hummed softly as the inside of his cheeks tingled and his thoughts scattered. Nania's fingers trailed down his chest to toy with the chain connecting his nipples. The tug at his sensitive nipples, pearls shifting against turgid flesh, sent his back arching, ass and shoulder blades pressing into the mattress. Nania’s own perky nipples brushed against his chest, and he whined into her mouth.

She broke the kiss and cocked her head with a, “Hmm?”

Her smile held a gentle mischief, and Plincet felt like he could try anything with her, could let her try anything with him. She brushed her nipples against his, rosy skin nudging at each other. Her eyes crinkled with mirth and affection as he shuddered out a breath of pleasure.

“So pretty and sensitive here,” she murmured, circling a fingertip around his nipple. “Do they feel good under your shirt?”

He blushed. “Some shirts.”

“There’s an idea for a product.” She winked. “You can be my test subject.”

He rubbed his thighs together. “Please.”

“Mmm.” She leant down to lap at the tip of his nipple, nudging one of the pearls with her tongue.

He gasped as the jewellery throbbed around his nipples. His knee lifted to nudge at the well-groomed hair between her legs, and he bit his lip at the warm, wet flesh nestled there. She grunted and pushed his knee down, giving him a warning look, so he relaxed back into the mattress. Another throb around his nipples took him by surprise, and had him gasping and writhing once more.

Nania’s lips pinched into an adorable smile and she held his hips down in gentle, steady hands. The look in her eyes told him he was about to get much more than that, but he was struck with an urge.

Sitting up and bumping noses with her, he said, “Could I…have a look?” His arms encircled her, and his hands splayed over her back, stroking the silky skin.

She blushed and blinked at him. “Sure.”

He slid out from underneath her, so she could lay on her front, head resting on her arms. The almond shape of luminescent skin stretched out before him. He exhaled in awe, stroking his fingertips around the edges, a seamless transition from human skin to artificial. She sighed, shifting a little. Rising in confidence, he straddled her and spread his palms over her back, pressing gently. The vibrations of her moan rippled up into his hands. He bit his lip and kneaded the heels of his palms into her back, then flipped his hands over and stroked with the backs of his fingers. Over and over, he transitioned between pressure and feather touch, as her body tensed, relaxed and shifted beneath him.

“Right there, right there,” she moaned and arched up into his touch.

He leant down and lapped at the skin he had been kneading. That sweet and musky taste he had taken into the back of his throat just hours before, now beneath his tongue.

“Oh, wow!” Her hands gripped the sheets beneath them. “Yes, yes!”

She kicked her legs as he laved over her silken skin. He sucked, wet, sloppy and firm, and rubbed his tongue in quick strokes.

“I have to!” she gasped. “I have to-“

The skin beneath Plincet’s lips and tongue rippled, and then he found himself sucking on a thick tentacle, with more extending around him in pearlescent curves. They wound around his body, coiled around his arms, legs, torso, cock. He choked in surprise around the tentacle in his mouth, throat constricting around it. Nania groaned and panted. One more tentacle slid past his rim as his legs were spread. It expanded, filling him with its thick, slippery length. His muscles spasmed around it, and they came together, spilling their fluid onto their skin and the sheets.

Their bodies slumped. Plincet felt like he was sinking into her body, so soft and relaxed. She turned and cradled him, murmuring words he didn’t have the energy to decipher. His mind drifted into dreams of hiding in the resort with her, on an exotic alien beach as Guardon searched space aimlessly.

 


	2. Submerged in Pleasure

Plincet had his arm thrown over his eyes as Adlin spoke in his tiny earpiece, relaying plans from the Intergalactic Secret Service headquarters. While he knew that he and Nania were effectively bait for an ambush on Guardon, it didn’t feel like it. Not with Nania’s tentacles spread out beneath him, buoying him above lazy, clear water, and two suns beating down upon his bare skin. He wore the tiniest of swimsuits, picked by Nania especially to show off the shape of his cock and balls, and expose the lower curves of his ass. A stray tentacle kept pinging the hem at random moments, making him jolt and squeak.

Nania, smirking and giggling, looked like hedonistic royalty. Her tentacles propped her back in a reclining position, and a wide-brimmed white hat shaded the top half of her body from the suns. Her sunglasses matched, large circles framed in white, and her bathing suit showed off her cleavage in a sweetheart neckline.

Plincet sat up and curled into Nania’s side, head resting upon her breast. From where they were, he could see Renny sitting beneath their pink umbrella on the sand, and two glamorous women sitting beneath the awning of a cocktail bar.

He gestured towards them. “Is that Lietta Viol?”

Nania raised her sunglasses and squinted at them. “So it is.”

“Oh, my.” He wriggled. “I had the dirtiest dream after watching her in _Over the Moon_.”

Nania giggled. “Didn’t we all?” She tapped at her wristband and spoke into it, “Renny, please go over to the bar and buy a drink each for Lietta Viol and her friend, on me.”

“Of course,” Renny’s voice came through the speaker as she stood up, condensed the umbrella into a small package, and walked over to the bar.

Plincet and Nania swam back to shore, slowing each other down by diving under and grabbing each other in various places. As they walked across the sand, the suns dried the seawater off their skin, leaving little salt crystals along their hair.

“Nania! How lovely to see you,” Lietta exclaimed as they approached, standing up and reaching out to shake her hand.

“The pleasure’s all ours.” Nania smiled. “This is Plincent. He was just telling me how much he enjoyed your performance in _Over the Moon_.”

Plincent blushed and shook the actress’ hand. It was soft, with long, hard nails.

“Why, thank you,” she said graciously. “I’m just here with my friend, Coltin.” She gestured to the pretty young woman with wavy pink hair sitting next to her. “She’s designing the dress for my upcoming red carpet walk. I wish I could give you a sneak peek, but…”

Coltin placed her hand on Lietta’s and shook her head. “No spoiling the surprise.”

“I’ll look forward to seeing the pictures,” Plincet said. He felt uncharacteristically shy in front of this movie star, but he didn’t miss Nania’s jealous pout. He reached out and linked arms with her, leaning against her sun-warmed skin.

“How fortuitous.” Nania gestured with an excited splayed hand to Coltin. “I’ve been considering clothing as my next venture. That is, clothing to wear _outside_ the bedroom.”

Coltin laughed. “What’s the catch? There has to be one.”

“I’m sure they’ll be barely past indecent exposure.” Lietta giggled behind her hand, large rings clinking together.

“Oh, no.” Nania waved her hand. “Imagine clothing you’d wear to work, out to dinner, an interview…anywhere, and to everyone else, they look completely wholesome, but to you,” she wriggled her shoulders, “they _feel_ exquisite.”

Plincet rested his cheek against her shoulder. His head spun in a giddy dance. His biggest crush was telling one of the hottest movie stars about an idea inspired by him. Him and his sensitive nipples. They tingled just at the thought.

Coltin leant forward and placed a hand on Nania’s arm. “You create the fabric, and I’ll design the clothing.”

Nania wore a smug little smirk. “I’m sure we can broker a deal.”

“I’ll be your model.” Lietta jingled her bracelets excitedly. “With dear Plincet.” She took his hand. “Show me your best secretly aroused face.”

He giggled. “That’s my face now. That’s my face all the time.”

“She wants you to look shy about it.” Nania smacked the outside of his thigh.

Plincet squeaked at the sting and hid his face in Nania’s neck with a quivering sigh. He stole a glance at Lietta, arching his back so that his ass quirked up. Lietta gripped the hem of her sundress and rubbed it over her thigh with a soft growl. Plincet stared at her fist, at her fingers and their thick rings, and felt his rim flinch. Nania’s hand smoothed down his back, and he squirmed against her side.

Lietta grabbed her cocktail off the bar bench, downed its remains in one swig, and said, “How about we take this back to our hotel suite?” She turned to Coltin and raised her eyebrows.

“Sure.” Coltin nodded hurriedly and sipped at her own cocktail until only ice was left.

Now Plincet felt positively unsteady on his feet, and he was the sober one. Luckily, Nania’s steady arm was there to hold him up and guide him by the waist, as they followed the two glamorous women up the beach to the resort.

Their suite opened up upon a wide entrance hall lined with lush plants sprouting from grooves in the marble floor. Lietta’s high heels clacked as she slid them off, then she tiptoed down the hall, chiffon skirt shifting softly against her thighs. Nania took her sunhat and sunglasses off, naked eyes twinkling with mischief. While Coltin adjusted her already perfect hair in the mirror at the end of the hall, they passed into the entertaining area. Three plush, cream couches were arranged around a bright, geometric rug and an entertainment system spanning an entire wall. A bar stood at the opposite end, covered in multi-coloured bottles glittering in the light from the large windows. Down below, the sea and the sun rolled, and wealthy holidaymakers strolled. Plincet detached from Nania to press himself against the cool glass and watch the passers-by, wondering if they could see him.

“Would anyone like a drink?” Lietta asked from the bar, where she was already pouring bright pink liquid into a tall glass.

“Have you got Dalnian Abernac?” Nania asked, trailing her fingertips down Plincet’s side.

“I do, indeed,” Lietta produced a midnight blue bottle from the bar and began pouring.

Plincet held up two fingers, and Lietta nodded with a grin.

“Two Dalnian Albernacs for the happy couple.” She held their glasses out to them, fingers brushing Plincet’s as he took his.

Coltin walked in wearing a robe loosely tied around the waist, one side drooping off her bare shoulder. Her hair covered her breast in perfectly arranged waves, while her other nipple perked through the fabric. Plincet arched his back against the window and took a lazy sip from his drink. He knew she wasn’t the only one perking through fabric.

She walked over to him and splayed a hand across his chest. “Let me dress you.” She took his hand and led him back to the hall.

He looked back at Nania, who was smirking against the edge of her glass. Taking that as permission to leave her, he followed Coltin into her bedroom.

An entire wall was covered with racks of clothing, mostly in bright summer colours and flowing fabric. Coltin sat him upon her king sized bed and walked over to the racks. Plincet leant back on his elbows and watched her robe shift against her ass and ride up her thighs. She bent over, and he glimpsed glistening pink flesh between her legs. His cock twitched and strained against his tight swimsuit.

“Oh dear,” she murmured as she approached him with fabric in her hands. “Looks like you’re getting too big for these.” She hooked a finger into the swimsuit and pulled it down to his knees with one swipe.

Plincet gasped as his cock sprung free and slapped wetly against his stomach. Coltin’s eyes were trained on it, as she licked her plush lips. She leant over him, hands pressing his hips into the duvet, and her robe hung low, exposing her breasts. Plincet reached up to cradle them, and they filled his hands, soft and heavy. Her pink nipples pressed between his fingers, and he rubbed and pinched them.

“Ah!” Her jaw dropped in pleasure and she kneaded his hips with her thumbs. “Patience, baby. I promise I’ll sit on your cock when I’m done.”

Plincet nodded with a whine and released her breasts. They bounced as she stood up and held out the garment she’d brought.

The burgundy leather corset came just under his pecs and just over his hip bones, and he gasped as she tightened the laces. A harness fitted snug around his cock and balls, then came between his ass cheeks and up to the back of the corset. Matching over-knee boots and a leather choker connected with chains to the front of the corset.

Coltin led him to the full length mirror beside her racks of clothing, and held him by the hips as he admired himself. He ran his fingertips over the chain coming down the middle of his chest, cold metal pressing against his skin. With a rough twist of his wrist, he tightened the harness around the base of his cock, and his toes curled within the boots. Turning, he admired the way the stiletto heels tightened his thigh muscles and perked his ass up. The leather between his cheeks rubbed against his rim in the most delightful way.

He turned to Coltin and leant in to whisper against her lips, “Hot.”

“You are.” She nipped his lower lip. “Let’s go show Lietta and Nania.”

She led him back out by the hand, and the leather squeaked with his steps. When they emerged into the entertaining room, he flushed under the gazes of the three women, intent upon his display of leather and skin.

“Suits you.” Nania set her half-empty glass down on the bar and sat on the nearest couch, crossing her legs.

“Sure does,” Lietta half growled, half spoke. She stalked over to him and ran a hand down the leather covering his stomach. “I bet you’re nice and _tight_ in there.”

Plincet nodded and arched into her touch, the added pressure of leather against his skin. His whole body quivered.

Lietta retracted her hand and flicked at the straps of her dress. They slid down her shoulders, and the dress fell to the floor, revealing her naked, willowy body, small, pert breasts and narrow hips. Nestled into the mound of wiry hair trimmed into a neat triangle at her crotch, was a sea-blue silicone cock. It seemed to fit inside her, no need for straps.

“My favourite toy, courtesy of our lovely Nania.” She gestured to Nania, who pressed a hand to her smug lips.

Lietta pressed Plincet back against the couch opposite Nania, and moved in between his legs. He wrapped them eagerly around her hips as she lifted his ass up onto her lap. Her skin was smooth against his thighs, and the chains clinked as he spread himself wider. She massaged his ass, nails scraping and fingertips kneading, searching inwards, dipping beneath the leather G-string and between his cheeks. With a dry finger, she stroked his quivering rim. Coltin hovered behind her, eyes intent upon the sight.

The cool, slick head of Lietta’s cock pressed blunt against his entrance, and he moaned, pelvis flushing and prickling. She pushed in with a steady, forceful thrust, cool friction against his tight walls burning as they stretched. He cried out, holding her close with his leather-clad legs, and relaxed around her.

She moaned deep and low as he began to rock against her, and she rolled her hips, shifting inside him.

“So good,” she groaned, eyelashes fluttering as her hips moved in circles.

Plincet whined at the intermittent pressure against his prostate as her angle shifted continuously, arching his back and tangling his fingers in his hair. “Fuck me hard.”

“Yes!” Lietta whispered reverently, gripping his hips.

She pulled out and slammed back in with a rough snap of her hips, and Plincet keened, writhing in her grip. They began a quick pace, raw and hard, punctuated by gasps and moans.

Coltin came around to Plincet’s side, robe fallen to her elbows and parted for her hand, pressed between her thighs. Two wet fingers slid out from between her labia with a slurp, and she pressed them to his lips. As he gasped from a particularly rough thrust from Lietta, Coltin pressed past his parted lips, and he tasted her musky fluid.

“You want this?” she said playfully.

He sucked on her fingers and moaned loud, hips rocking up and back.

“Thought you might.” She mounted him, hands splayed across his chest, and sank down upon his hot, turgid cock, right down to the tight strap at the base.

He moaned louder at the wet heat that surrounded him as Lietta’s cool cock continued to pound roughly into him. His hips were pinned between two sets of thighs. Coltin’s were soft and curved, and her hips spread wide over him. She began to bounce, setting their rhythm, breasts jiggling and stomach flexing with every move. Her vagina made slick sounds against his cock, and she squeezed her internal muscles rhythmically.

Plincet whined, helpless beneath the onslaught of pleasure, mouth gaping wide, still hungry for more. His head lolled and he gazed at Nania across from him, legs still crossed, back rubbing against the couch. He wet his lips with his tongue, watching her eyes simmer, and beckoned her over with a limp hand.

She stood up slowly, walked with measured steps over the rug, and knelt beside him. Stroking the side of his face, she murmured, “Still so needy.”

He whined and bit his lip.

“Such an amazing body,” she whispered.

Lietta and Coltin both moaned in agreement.

And there, what he’d been hoping for, a thick tentacle wound around Nania and settled at Plincet’s lips. It tugged them apart and slid inside, and he took it to the back of his throat. He hollowed out his cheeks and slurped around her, taking in her sweet, musky taste, sliding his tongue along the silky surface.

Lietta’s chin was hooked over Coltin’s, and they both watched in awe. The speed of their thrusts never waned.

Another tentacle stroked at Plincet’s cheek, pressing it against the tentacle in his mouth. Nania groaned, eyes never leaving his. A silky tweak at his nipples added to the onslaught of sensations all over his body.

Lietta’s moans rose in pitch and her hips worked faster, slapping into Coltin’s and making her bounces speed up. She threw her head back and moaned the way she had in _Over the Moon_ , but rougher. Then she stilled deep inside Plincet, and nuzzled against the back of Coltin’s neck.

Coltin shivered, wriggling her shoulders, and said, “I wanna feel your hot cum inside me.”

Plincet moaned and nodded around Nania’s tentacle. He nearly bit down as the harness around his cock and balls was loosened, and his body prickled and throbbed everywhere. Heat shot through his cock and spilled between the tight flesh of Coltin’s vagina and his cock. It leaked from her and onto his pelvis. She sobbed with pleasure and bounced until he softened, then settled, clenching spasmodically.

His consciousness drifted as Nania continued to pump her tentacle down his throat. The last thing he was aware of was her deep, smooth moans of release.

 

***

 

Plincet awoke naked in a cocoon of crisp, clean sheets, with a soft hand jostling his shoulder. He cracked a bleary eye open, then smiled up at Nania. Her pursed lips twitched in a smile.

“Good morning,” she murmured.

Plincet hummed in response, closed his eyes and nuzzled into her hand.

“Renny contacted me. She said someone tried to hack the ship’s main driver. We’d better get back.”

Pincet coughed to clear his hoarse throat, then said, “Aren’t you safer here?”

“I can’t leave my ship or Renny vulnerable.”

He nodded and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Light filtered dimly through the window to his left, and a sweet, warm smell drifted in from his right. Nania wrapped a robe around him and led him out into the dining area, where Coltin and Lietta were perched on bar stools. They waved hello as they crunched happily on their toast.

“How’d you sleep, princess?” Lietta said, handing him a slice covered in purple jam.

“Soundly,” he drawled, giving her a clumsy kiss as he accepted the toast.

He and Nania ate quickly, while Coltin outlined her plan of sightseeing for the day.

“You should visit again when you’re done,” she said.

“Mmm, hopefully we won’t take long.” Nania dabbed at the crumbs on her plate with a fingertip.

Plincet was feeling more awake, and was downing a glass of juice. He nodded and fiddled with the hem of his robe. Where had he left his swimsuit?

 

***

 

Back on Nania’s ship, Renny was tapping at speed on two different screens, and her eyes were glitching between blank white and bright red irises. Nania walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders, talking lowly into her ear. A ripple of calm passed through the robot, and her shoulders wriggled under Nania’s hands. Her irises settled at sea green.

She rested her palms flat against the screens, stared into the middle distance for a moment, then said, “I’ve set up three new firewalls. I hope it’s enough.”

“Thank you.” Nania kissed her forehead.

Plincet relayed this back to headquarters via Morse Code, then repeated the words Adlin spoke into his ear, “Secret service ships are deployed just outside the resort, and undercover agents are stationed within. Plus,” he added with a smile, “you’ve got me right here.”

“Thank you, too.” Nania kissed his forehead and cradled his head in her hand.

“Your help is much appreciated,” Renny added from her position at the interface.

A bang sounded from the direction of the main entrance, and Nania jumped.

“They’re not trying the old fashioned way, are they?”

“That’s impossible-“

Plincet was running down the hall before he could hear the rest of Renny’s defence. On his way, he picked his skirt up from Nania’s bedroom, slipping it around his hips and pulling out two of the tiny ray guns tucked into the seam-sized pockets. They fit between his thumbs and forefingers.

The main entrance was empty. He flattened himself against a bend in the wall and watched the door, but no movement, sound, or sign of disruption. He sped on to the secret exit he had come in through, but that storeroom was empty, too. Taking a deep breath, he decided that his place as a bodyguard was not in investigating, but in front of Nania. He ran back to the control room.

As he burst through the door, a shot rang out and ricocheted off the wall beside his head. Two men were at the interface, one tapping at the controls and another holding a gun in a defensive stance before him. Plincet shot the latter right in the forehead, and the former spun around to watch his comrade slump to the floor.

“Take me to them.” Plincet’s voice was loud and steady.

The man hesitated, the blue epaulettes on his shoulders rising to his ears. A metal ball dropped from his fist onto the interface, and a small explosion radiated out from the point of impact. Plincet ducked around the doorframe as it shook, debris careening through where he had just been. He breathed, slow and steady, three times, before leaping up and speeding towards Nania’s invention room.

The far wall was gone, exposing an extra thirty square metres of the room. This was where several Guardon officers in their blue and grey uniforms stood, surrounding a cylindrical tank that stood almost as tall as the ceiling. Nania and Renny were restrained within a force field that wavered with volatile power, a halo of pink and orange around them.

All had their gazes captured by the tank, so Plincet crept into the room and ducked behind the desk displaying the princess sex wand he’d first admired. The officers ahead were speaking too lowly for him to hear. He tapped out the situation to headquarters as he watched them prod at the control panel on the side of the tank.

A soft footfall, almost too soft to hear, had him whirling around and blocking the leather-clad arm extending towards him. He ducked another blow and backed up against the desk.

“You’re a pretty one,” the woman said as she caught her breath. Her black cat suit stretched over her thighs as she crouched, ready for attack. “I think we’ve got ourselves a test dolly, hmm?”

She lunged, ponytail whipping out behind her, and locked her arms around Plincet’s waist. He twisted her hair around his fist and yanked it back hard, exposing her neck. Just above her zippered collar, he bit down on a pulsing vein and sucked it into his mouth. She cried out and pushed him off her, stumbling back. With a feral grimace, she braced herself and dodged the shots he fired between his fingertips. A laser beam singed her just above the hip, tearing the tight leather.

A hand closed around his wrist from behind, and he shot over his shoulder, producing a groan of pain. His wrist now glowed orange and pink, and wouldn’t move from its place in mid-air. He pulled and pulled, but it was as though his fallen attacker was still clamped around him.

The leather-clad woman laughed and walked slowly towards him, a cocky sway to her hips. He grunted and shot twice before she slapped his hand and sent his gun pinging across the floor.

“No!” Nania’s voice screamed from behind him as he was lifted up into a tight, leather embrace.

He scratched at the woman’s back with his free hand, trying to find a gap in her clothing, but his nails skidded over tough hide. While she carried him towards the tank and the guards surrounding it, their voices bubbled into a cacophony of excitement. He bit at her jaw, kicked at her thighs, pressed his knee into her groin, but she only chuckled into his ear.

“Put him in the tank,” a cold voice commanded.

Plincet’s skirt was removed, and he felt himself tipped sideways into the glass cylinder. It was sealed closed before he could lunge up and out, and he pressed his hands against the transparent walls. Past the smiling faces of the Guardon officers and the leather-clad woman, he saw Nania and Renny. Renny’s eyes were blinking between every colour imaginable, and sparks were flying from the corners of her mouth. Nania was pressing against the halo around her, face distorted by the rippling energy. He could just make out the words she mimed.

_Relax. You can take it._

So Plincet obeyed, slumping against the glass and closing his eyes as thick liquid fell from the canopy. At first, he held his breath, but the liquid still seeped inside every orifice in his body. He let out a bubble of air, and it dissolved into the surrounding liquid. Yet, he didn’t suffocate. His throat, his lungs, his heart all felt warm, softly stroked by something ephemeral. His eyelashes fluttered, weighed down, but his eyes did not sting. It felt good. He bit his lip and moaned.

His stiff cock was caressed lightly, then a tightness whirled around the head, the base, and his balls. He whined and rocked his hips where he floated, fisting a hand in his wet hair. Little currents tickled him all over, sucking at his nipples and between his ass cheeks, pressing into the slit of his cock. It wasn’t enough, and he whimpered, clenching and rolling his whole body. The sensations did not rise or abate, only continued until he was scratching at himself and sobbing.

Pressure forced his limbs to spread and his fingers to uncurl.

“Tell us the codes for the blueprints,” that cold voice spoke loud through the tank.

He shook his head. He didn’t know, and wouldn’t tell if he did.

His nipples throbbed as warm, tight pressure pinched and kneaded them, twisted them into peaks. From deep inside him, a tingling hum like nothing he’d ever felt before made his back arch and his legs spread wider. He was vaguely aware that everyone in the room could see his twitching cock and rim, hot and pink and on display. His skin flushed and his mind reeled.

The current at his rim became a blunt force that spread him open, pushed past his sphincter and against his walls. It stretched him quick and deep, with a liquid burn that he clenched over and rocked against. Once it filled him completely, it stilled, and he whined. His rapid clenches over the immovable force were the only way he could get any friction. The tightness around his cock spread up the whole shaft and dug further into his slit. He was trapped in a painful state of almost pleasure, and he keened.

“We suspect you’re from the Intergalactic Secret Service. Tell us their plan of attack and we’ll let you cum.”

Plincet stared under heavy lids at the face on the other side of the glass. Sharp jawline and cheekbones, scowling mouth, blue and grey hat over combed hair. He bit his lip and moaned, rocking towards the glass and flexing his muscles. The face was almost immovable, save for a flicker in the eyes, the slight parting of the lips, a gasp much softer than the voice that followed.

“I wonder how hard you can take it?”

A surge of pressure thrust against Plincet, pulsing through his pelvis and spreading hot friction along his inner walls. He keened with a whole body flinch. Just as he relaxed, gasping, another thrust came, setting the tempo for a slow, hard rhythm. He lost all rational thought as he was fucked by nothing, yet by everything around him. No. By Nania. Nania’s invention. Nania, so deep inside him, inside every part of him, filling him with insistent pleasure that would not peak, never ending. His pelvic muscles flexed and tightened over the sensations slamming into him, faster than the thrusts.

With a scream, he came hot and hard through the tightness. Every particle in his body seemed to melt. He registered the jet of cum shooting through the liquid, past the shocked face of the Guardon officer, before he passed out.

 

***

 

Plincet shifted, puffing quiet, sleepy breaths against the downy pillow beneath his head. His ass ached. Rolling onto his stomach and spreading his legs, he tried to find a comfortable position. He whined, wishing more than a sheet was covering his naked body.

In response, the sheet was slowly lifted, tickling the backs of his legs. A gentle hand rubbed the small of his back.

“How’s my darling?” Nania cooed softly in his ear. “You took a lot, didn’t you? You sore?”

Plincet whined and nodded, blinking at Nania with a pout. “You okay?” he whispered.

Nania nodded. “Your friends came and rounded everyone up. I had to answer so many questions, and all I wanted was to cuddle you.”

Plincet smiled and hugged the pillow against his cheek. “For someone who created a machine to fuck information out of people, you’re a sap.”

“Well, it didn’t work, did it?” She poked his cheek.

He giggled. “You’ve gotta do better than that.”

She bit her lip and slowly released it, sliding her hand up his back. “You were so hot. So in control of your body.”

She moaned quietly and shifted on the bed, jostling Plincet. He whined and flinched at the ache inside him.

“Oh, dear, I’m sorry.” She shifted carefully, crouching between his legs and spreading his cheeks apart. He tried to squirm away from her probing fingers, but stilled when she murmured, “I’ll make your pretty hole feel better, I promise.”

Silky and smooth, a tentacle pressed against his raw rim. A slick substance pushed inside him, slurping as it breached his quivering sphincter. The ache dulled and dissipated, replaced by a cool, soft wetness. Plincet moaned, aroused despite himself, and rocked his hips up for more.

“Press it in deeper,” he whispered.

Nania chuckled. The tentacle slid inside and rubbed gently against his abused walls, massaging the substance in. He moaned and rocked his turgid cock against the sheets.

“Amazing,” she murmured, stroking from his waist to his thigh. She turned him over and smiled down at him. “Be my bodyguard all the time. I’ll pay you double what you’re getting now.”

Plincet laughed and squirmed beneath her. “You plan on getting into more trouble?”

“You never know.” A tentacle came up to tickle his neck. “This has all made me a bit nervous, but I’ll feel safe with you.”

He arched his back and spread his legs wider, beckoning more of those silky tendrils down. “How can I say no, when you’ve got me like this?”

She chuckled with a small smirk. Her tentacles fanned out behind her and slowly descended upon his quivering, needy flesh.

“How could I be without you,” he breathed, “now I’ve felt you, tasted you, watched you?”

Her body collided with his as she kissed him hard, tongue penetrating his moaning lips. One tentacle continued to massage his inner walls, while the rest wound around him and kneaded him from the outside, leaving no part of him untouched. They came together in a writhing, slippery mess, connected lips vibrating with their moans. Pleasure wracked Plincet’s body in shuddering waves, until he was submerged, no desire to surface.

 


End file.
